


Le riflessioni di Mirai Trunks

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [19]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una mia versione dell’arrivo di Mirai Trunks nel passato.Partecipa a Parolando coi prompt: Elettricità, Confidenza, Nicotina ed Ostacolo!





	Le riflessioni di Mirai Trunks

Le riflessioni di Mirai Trunks

Mirai Trunks affondò la spada nel corpo di Freezer, sezionandolo a metà. Lo tagliò in pezzi più piccoli, mentre ciò che rimaneva degli occhi di MechaFreezer lo fissava ancora terrificati.

Il giovane supersaiyan finì l’avversario facendolo esplodere con un’onda d’energia dorata.

< Papà so che sei lassù, su quella rupe. Percepisco la tua aura. Vorrei girarmi per poterti guardare, vedere, ma non ho il coraggio.

Chissà cosa pensi di me. Voglio farmi considerare forte, coraggioso, un duro. Sì, è esattamente questa l’immagine che voglio darti di me, anche se in realtà pur amando combattere non mi piace uccidere >.

Atterrò, ritrasformandosi.

< Ho voluto mostrarti che sono un supersaiyan, anche se non sai chi sono. Vorrei che un giorno tu possa essere orgoglioso di me, anche se ora per te sono solo un estraneo, forse mi consideri persino una minaccia.

Non sai quello che sei stato per me.

Non mi sei stato accanto, non hai potuto, i cyborg mi hanno strappato tutte le persone che avrei potuto amare, o quelle a me care, e anche tu non sei scampato al genocidio. Sei una leggenda per me.

Ho potuto conoscerti solo grazie alle storie che mi facevo raccontare da mia madre. Ogni tanto sono riuscito a ottenere qualche informazione persino da ‘sensei’ Gohan > pensò Mirai Trunks. Si voltò, vedendo che gli altri lo raggiungevano.

< Mi hanno detto che sei forte, coraggioso, invincibile. Che sei un principe, il principe dei saiyan per la precisione. Mi hanno raccomandato di non farmi troppe illusioni, è troppo sperare in un tuo abbraccio, ma io voglio ugualmente tentare e se rimarrò scottato sarà stato un mio errore, non te ne farò una colpa >.

Vide Vegeta atterrare davanti a lui insieme agli altri.

< Sento il battito del mio cuore, veloce e forte, rimbombarmi nelle orecchie.

Non voglio essere come un ragazzino infantile e petulante, so che mi odieresti se così fosse, ma…Vorrei poter interferire in questo tempo, anche se non è il mio.

Vorrei poterti chiamare papà, avere risposte a mille domande, sapere tutto di te. Non posso niente di tutto questo, ma almeno posso dimostrarti quanto valgo >.

“Grazie, ci hai salvati… figone!” gridò Bulma. Raggiunse il giovane sconosciuto e lo abbracciò.

“_Tsk_” borbottò Vegeta.

Mirai Trunks s’irrigidì.

< Mia madre sembra così diversa, così giovane. Non mi aspettavo attenzioni di questo tipo, è abbastanza… strano, per non dire inquietante. Eppure sembra serena, luminosa, perfino felice. Sta già con mio padre? Probabilmente sì.

Nonostante sia quasi irriconoscibile, il suo odore è lo stesso. Sa di olio di motori e nicotina > pensò.

“Lascialo andare. C’è ancora un ostacolo da superare, Re Cold si è nascosto in questa zona” disse Crilin.

Yamcha la richiamò: “Bulma, non dovresti dargli tutta questa confidenza. Non sappiamo neanche chi sia”.

Bulma si staccò e sgranò gli occhi. “Sulla giacca hai il simbolo della Capsule corporation. Com’è possibile?” domandò, indietreggiando.

“Vado ad eliminare Re Cold. Presto arriverà Son Goku con la sua navicella” profetizzò Mirai Trunks, spiccando il volo.

< Tutta questa situazione mi fa pompare in maniera quasi dolorosa l’adrenalina nelle vene. È quasi come essere percorso da elettricità pura > pensò. 


End file.
